


The Importance of Bags under Benches

by oatsandcocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scratching, Water Fight, lacrosse field sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsandcocoa/pseuds/oatsandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan had it all planned out. The bag was still under the substitute bench and Danny was right in front of him. <i>Let the fun begin!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Bags under Benches

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I wrote for a prompt on Tumblr. I edited this version a bit, corrected some mistakes as well as added or deleted some stuff.

Ethan had it all planned out. His bag was securely deposited under the substitute bench and they had won the first game of the season, so naturally the mood was good. His werewolf eyes immediately sought out Danny, who was making his way towards the locker room at the end of the cluster their teammates were building while they _desperately_ tried to get to the showers as fast as possible.

A smirk on his lips, Ethan snuck up on Danny and emptied the contents of his water bottle over the goalie’s head. Danny gasped when the cold water hit his heated skin and turned around coming face to face with a smug Ethan. “Oh, it’s on!” Danny threatened and ran after the other teenager, his own bottle in hand. They chased each other up and down the lacrosse field, every once in a while splashing water onto the other’s head or clothes until Danny collapsed on the grass, breathing heavily and Ethan sank down next to him, a bit out of breath himself. 

“Great, now I’m thirsty…,” laughed Danny and rolled onto his side to look at Ethan. The werewolf grinned. “Haha, give me a second, I have some more water in the bag under the subs bench,” Ethan replied and got up, jogging over from the middle of the field towards the bleachers and the bench in front of them. He quickly grabbed his bag and headed back to Danny, who had gone back to lying on his back, looking at the clear night sky. Ethan quickly went through his bag until he found the water bottle and held it out to the human, who sat up again, took it with a wide smile and a “Thanks” before gulping down the water thirstily. 

Ethan watched the movements of Danny’s Adam’s apple with fascination, and felt his mouth go dry. He stealthily moved closer and quietly said “You were really great tonight.” Danny blushed and sat up, one hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “Thanks but I really didn’t do much except for making sure our goal stayed empty. You, on the other hand, kicked ass out there,” he complimented. Ethan grinned and latched his mouth onto Danny’s a second later, climbing on top of the taller boy, in between his outstretched legs, and pressed him back down on the grass. 

Their last making out session had been at Danny’s house the night before, and Ethan knew that they both wanted to take it further than that, but so far, Danny’s parents had always screwed up their plans. Tonight was the _perfect_ opportunity. No one was here anymore, no one would miss them in their party frenzy, and no one would come looking for them here. And the Hawaiian absolutely didn’t mind, at least that’s what Ethan took from the enthusiasm he showed in kissing him back and letting his hand’s wander underneath Ethan’s soaked shirt. 

The werewolf keened softly when Danny’s fingers touched his skin and wandered further, stroking over his back to the hem of the red lacrosse shorts he was wearing. Danny pressed his hands against Ethan’s ass and locked his legs around the other boy’s waist, keeping him flush against him. “You planned this, didn’t you?” Danny gasped between kisses, a loud moan ripping itself from his chest when Ethan rolled his groin into his.

That was answer seemed to be enough for Danny. He pushed Ethan away from him just enough to tear off the werewolf’s shirt, then his own, both sticking to their upper bodies. Danny shivered when the wind hit his damp skin and pulled Ethan down on him again, so his chest was pressed to Danny's. Ethan attacked the Hawaiian’s neck with open-mouthed kisses, travelling down over his chest and stomach. Being the tease that he was, Ethan dipped his tongue into Danny’s navel playfully, fully relishing in the choked whimper Danny’s throat produced.

As he went lower, nibbling at Danny’s exposed hipbone, his hands fumbling with the cords on the lacrosse shorts, the werewolf looked up through his eyelashes. The human’s head was bent backwards so that the only things Ethan could see from his position were the tendons of Danny’s bared neck. Even though done subconsciously, the sign of submission called to the alpha, sang to him, _begging_ him to bury his face there, bite down on the warm skin, feel the pulse of blood being pumped through veins and arteries. So that’s what he did. His wolf howled in delight at claiming Danny as his own as he lightly nipped at Danny’s neck with his teeth while he shoved down the human’s shorts and underwear, earning another low moan. 

 

The grass under Danny’s skin was cold and damp while Ethan’s naked body (when did he get rid of his pants?) on top of him was warm, creating the most delicious of contrasts as their hips moved against each other in slow, languid circles, creating a friction barely there but so amazing at the same time. Ethan’s face above him was flushed the slightest bit, and Danny felt himself getting closer to the edge, so he stilled his boyfriend’s movements with his hands and stopped his own as well, asking the, at least for him, crucial question: “Since you apparently planned this, you don’t happen to have brought lube and condoms, do you?”

 

Ethan smiled down at him sheepishly, and moved off him to grab the bottle of lube and the condom he had foresightful as he was, placed in one of the small compartments. His hands were shaking slightly in anticipation of what was to come. Distracted these thoughts he didn’t notice Danny sneaking up on him and tackling him to the ground, laughing. Now, the taller boy was on top, straddling the werewolf’s lap. The change in positions sent a new wave of arousal through Ethan and he unthinkingly bucked up his pelvis. The effect was immediate. Danny’s fingernails dug into Ethan’s pectorals and he dropped his head down a little, a deep groan escaping his lips. Ethan’s cock twitched at the sound, and the werewolf licked his lips absentmindedly, his eyes still focused on the tense yet completely blissed out expression on Danny’s face. 

Before he could help himself, the teenager reached out for Danny’s cock and gave it a few firm strokes. Danny’s closed eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly. “S-stop o…or it will be over too soon,” the Hawaiian pressed out. Ethan stopped and rested his other hand on Danny’s right hip. “So, what now?” he chuckled hoarsely.

 

Danny smirked and grabbed the lube from his hand, popping it open and coating his own fingers. “ _Now_ ”, he grinned, “You’ll be good and wait until I’m ready.” Snapping the little bottle shut again and putting it down on the grass next to them, Danny reached behind him and worked two fingers in, opening himself up quickly and expertly. After a short moment, Danny had found the spot he was aiming for and rocked back on his fingers, eventually adding a third. 

 

The sounds he made were like music to Ethan’s ears and he had to scrape together all of his self-control not to come right then and there, just from the moans, gasps and little screams. The Hawaiian didn’t waste any time and immediately ripped open the foil as soon as he had pulled his fingers out of himself again, and rolled the condom down on Ethan’s cock, sending little bolts of pleasure through the werewolf’s spine. Ethan watched with anticipation as Danny lined the alpha’s cock up with his entrance and sank down slowly, inch by inch. 

Danny wasn’t the first for Ethan, but he was the first Ethan actually had feelings for. And that tiny fact made it all the better. Restraining himself from pushing up into the tight heat of Danny’s body, Ethan threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream, his grip on Danny’s hips tightening significantly. The human would definitely have bruises in the morning. When Danny was fully seated in Ethan’s lap, he took a moment to adjust, breathing in and out deeply, biting his lower lip. Then, just when the werewolf’s resolve to stay still was about to snap, Danny started moving, rotating his hips in tight circles. “Fuuuuuuck…!” Ethan shouted, and dug his fingers even harder into Danny’s soft skin. The heat surrounding Ethan’s cock was _unbelievable_ , and Danny knew just how to drive him insane with tiny little movements that brought him closer and closer but it wasn’t _enough_. The werewolf's walls crumbled with each movement his boyfriend made, and when Danny lifted himself up the tiniest bit and sunk down again _hard_ , Ethan just couldn’t take it anymore. 

With one strong jerk, he moved them around, Danny, now lying on his back, wrapping his legs around Ethan’s waist immediately, a devious glint in his dark eyes. That made Ethan lose it completely, and he pulled nearly all the way out and hammered back in, marvelling in the sound of Danny’s raucous scream. A thin layer of sweat covered both their bodies now, and Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan’s upper body, fingernails scratching at his back violently as the other teenager fucked him at a dizzying pace that left Danny breathless and unable to do anything else than cry, whimper, gasp, moan, and scream at the top of his lungs and meet every thrust halfway. Ethan hated the fact that the scratches would be gone by tomorrow in that second. 

 

Danny was so lost in a haze of _God!_ and _Fuck!_ and _Ethan, harder!_ that he didn’t even notice how loud he actually was. Not that he cared, but it seemed to get Ethan going even more, and the other boy pressed their mouths together and caught every sound Danny made with his mouth until Danny came as hard as he had never done in his entire life, his vision going white and then blacking out for a second, his whole body tightening impossibly, his ass clenching around Ethan, causing his orgasm to shatter out of him. Ethan pulled out carefully and got rid of the condom before he collapsed onto Danny and the only sounds they made was heavy breathing, waiting for their heartbeats to calm down. 

 

“Ethan?” Danny asked after a bit, still gulping in much needed air. “Hmm…?” was the werewolf’s answer, deeply relaxed and blissed out, from Danny’s chest. “What are your thoughts on locker room sex?" Ethan just laughed breathlessly, pressing lazy kisses to Danny’s left pectoral. “Sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
